Trussian Abilites
Overview In Trussian most Citizens can and usually obtain Abilities commonly known as Powers. They would either gain their abilities at some point in their life either by their family line of genes of by another means which depends greatly. For example, Takota gained Fire Powers through Contact with a Phoenix and its ash while Tabor the Shark Pup gained powers through genetic mutations. Most of the time eye Color can be a key way to identify them so the Pup can be trained and get proper care as their Powers coming in at any age which can also make the Pup sick because of the new adaptation to the body. Abilities 'Fire' By far the two ways to get these abilities are through contact with a Phoenix or through family genes. Color Meanings: In Trussia Fire is the most Powerful and beautiful of the abilities, each Individual will usually have a color of that fire as well as a special meaning. Another atribute is that The Trussian Sun will enhance a Pups Fire abilites depending on the type of start it is. The hotter the star the more powerful the Fire can become. ''' '''As well as the Start orbitting Trussian and many like it in the Trussian Galaxy is it is a Blue Super Giant. Blue Stars are by far the hottest od any in the known universe and with this its energy enhances the abilites more then a Yellow star of earth can. Blue: Blue for means Sacrifice and faith, Many in T.I.C Enforcers and Guardians have this ability. Also Blue Fire is the hottest of any type of Fire, it is a symbol to the power the individuals who hold it. Red: Means Strength, this is one of the most powerful of the colors as Taktoa has this one and blue, the only Pup to control both. This one also means a Pup with this abilit has a very strog soul and will to follow. Red Fire is also very exlosve as well following that small things can be ignited into huge explosions by it as well. Orange: Orange is a little out of control, and used for the offensive and constant attack. Many times soldiers and Police often have this one and usually in the grand Elite. As well as Teens may develop it or at any age this Color usually means a wild or sometime out of control personality Gold: The Gold Flame is unknown, it is only of legend and mith. So at this time speculation is the only way to think of how this Flame means for a Pups or person. Purple: Purple Fire means Life and passivness, that means a pup is extremly Docile, carring and relaxed but somtetimes they are also filled with anxiety of some sort. The Pups who have obtained this color have suffered in their life at some point as well as this Fires is not as powerful so mainly Pups trained to use their flames in self defense with passive non leathal tactic and training.. Green: Green fire means cunning and strategic, this one is not rare but usually gained by very well trained and educated Pups have this ability as well as a personality trait is that that individual will be calm all the time. White: White Fire means Purity and Rationality. A Pup who gains this flame has a very Empotionless view on practically everything. They are very strong and many focus on one thing most of their lives. Their fire is very dagerous, is can be used to obliterate many things in its path. Black: Black Flames means death. These Flames will kill anyone or anything once the flame touches it, this is do it is Posion as well as the Persom of Pups containing this flame must be trained to control it or they may be locked up as for safety reasons. Phoenix: 'Most who obtain Fire Abilities get them from a Phoenix and from that and the Phoenix will form a bound, Only one phoenix for every Pup form a life long bound. Most who have the Abilities will live and train under the Phoenix Class agents in the north or south Volcanos for a time so that they can master their abilities. Others will depend on that Ability itself as well as personal or regional culture. Most T.I.C Agents of this ability will live in the Volcanic areas permantly and train the new comers who will join the Class and T.I.C themselves or they will thank them for their training and then leaving to go after their life goals and Purposes. 'Physic Abilities Insight: Hubcap has this Ability, he can read souls and look into another ones heart and minds. These Powers come out of nowhere and the user is usually very nice and calm. As well as does not believe in or presue Violence in any way or fashion. 'Healing' Healing is a special Abilities held by Doctors, Medics, and others who can obtain such a ability. When a Pup has this ability, they can usually can heal themselves quickly as well as some can heel others. 'Shark Abilities' These Abilities are of the Southern Oceanic regions, as well as many fishing towns such as Psari-Hon have these Powers. Though unlike others these powers are caused through genetic mutation which does not harm the Pup or person but alters they DNA with Sharks so that they can dive deeper and last longer in harsh ocean conditions the get fish and other materials. Also to expect the powers will give the Pup a Stronger Jaw, many rows of teeth, as well as the ability to sprout fins and Shark skin when needed. If they do not jet the skin, Fins, or Fur then they will change to a normal state. 'Resurrection' In Trussian Death is nearly extinct due to advanced technology and Long life Spans. When someone Dies in Trussia it is either from a accident or from a Murder. Yet Trussia in order to keep families Together in these situation have came across many Ways in order to resurrect someone. This can only be down through God and Jesus and sometime God has decided the a Pup may come back or instead that it is their time and they must stay with him in Heaven. The way Trussia has down this is complicated and takes many forms 'Resurrection through Retribution' This way of Resurrection is horrible and painful, this come from when an Individual is horribly murdered in a gruesome fashion. Once the individual dies their mind is still active, they replay what happened over and over. It gets to the point where they must have Justice, Revenge, and Retribution. They come back to life and fulfill it, they become a unstoppable Killing machine to where nothing can stop them. 'Vampire Abilities' Trussia like most Cultures has a form of Vampire and unlike most other Societies the Vampire in Trussian Culture is not feared but loved. Many Vampires in the Trussian Culture are no monsters but teachers, soldiers, and Doctors. They exhibit huge strength and are faster as well as they can fly. They are very caring as well as they can be out in sunlight. Trussian Vampires also do not drink blood, they eat raw meat and a number of other food sources such as fruit. Another part of a Trussian Vampires is the there is several kinds of all different types of Powers and abilities. Such as Phantom Vampire Such as Dale Phantom, these kinds of Trussian Vampires can fly and go through walls and manipulate solid objects Loggers These Vampires as quiet interesting because their abilities nott alone stand out but yet what they do such as they are called loggers because they have a drive to collect, catalog and Hoard Information. Such as Braty and his Family who which have a Library full of thousands of Corpuses, archives, and various Subjects. Armored Vampire These Vampires are quite unique as they can form armor plates along their body. The size and strength of their Armor will differ from Pup to Pup but none the less the Pups with this Power are very strong and can stand most anything thrown to them. As well as they can also form out wings and can change color depending on back round or their mood. Another interesting thing and Armored can do is that they can use their armored plating to form a Helmet on around their head of any design to protect themselves. Logitics-Syndrome (Madness Vampire) This Vampire is one who has been sick or driven to Madness, now this isbe cause by them being exposed to clean or dirty blood of anykind. Now a Trussian Vampire of any kind are highly intelligent and rational but yet this can be compeltly gone if they drink or consume blood of any kind. The Blood becomes a Virus that effects them and drives them to madness. Once they get the taste it cannot be stopped, the only way to help them in an early of late stage is to strip them of beong a Vampire. This will cause them to have a Blood Transfusion and change to their DNA. Now another thing is that a Trussian Vampire does not have Blood, they have a Green Chemical that takes ts place and is a type of Acid. 'Colosal' This Ability is by far one of the most powerful the Trussian have with thier kind. This Ability is very protected extremely, do to its power. What that power is that it it makes the Person grow extremly large, and I mean very Very Large. Their Height can range fron 10-70 Meters which at the largest version would be about 200-300 feet tall. While in this state the Pup or Person has created a Mass of living Tissue that is so powerful nothing can destroy it, if any Damage is dine to the Pup or Person outer tissue of the Bosy then it regenerates quickly. As well as alos if a Pup or Person has other abilites then they will combine and mutate with the Colosal Power and just give it a more dangerous combintion. Such as if a Person or Pup has Fire abilities then they can engulf themselve on fire or if they have shark Abilities then the power of that Shark pup will follow into the Transformation state. If a Pup or Person does not have any abilites and just the Colosal then they will still have extreme amounts of strength and endurace. As well as when a Pup or Person is in this state they will give out a Loud screech or Roar that is paralyzing and deadly. It is not known of have many have this ability this is do to Privacy and safety. As well as those with it are trained to control and use it properly. Another rumor that has also sprung up is that scientist may have created it genetically or isolated its genes somehow in order to giving it to speacilly chosen Pups or People. No matter the situation this ability exsits and is not to be messed with. 'Ice Abilities' This ability is usally by Pups or People born id Colder regions of Trussia such as in the Mountainer or the Artic regions. They can control Water but which their ability it is frozen. Such as they have a Ability control the Molecules with their mind and upon further study on this ability they can react the Molucules just right where they freeze into ice. How amd why they do this is still being studied yet they can do many wonderful feets with these power such as many and make or replicate objects. This is tied in with thier mind and emotions have how they take in a situation or react to something. Many Pups and People with these Abilites are quite artistic and like the cold themsevlves as well as forming or shaping their environments. These are gentic only, as givine from one generation the the next the abiliy to take the gene out is unable do to how complex the DNA and genetics are. Once this Abiity is disciver then usually the pup or Person will be giiven speacial training durin the first 12 year of life and this wil be condusted along with regular schooling. THe basic training will be how to use the abilites as well as self control of it along with thier emotions. These Powers were recomended by Sonic The Fox!- Thanks! 'Water' When a pup has this ability then they can control the molecular structure and nature of Water such as manipulate and harness it as a weapon or control it all around them. As well as depending on how expericaned the Pup is they could control the wat inside plants and living beings as well. They could even control rivers, and make rain stop in its tracks as a further extention. If a Pup were to have these abilities pared with Fire of any color then they can create great beuaty and devestation as well as steam so hot it will destroy anything in its path. 'Lightning' When a Pup has Lightning Abliities the thye can can control and harness electrical currents and energy. This is a dangerous ability as well as many with Fire can use these abilities or it can be a stand alone power. 'Shape Shifting' A Unique ability this power can be given or abotained by anyone as well as they can take the forem of any person or pup as well as change color to blend is with backrounds as well. 'Power Copy' A power that only a dog with spots can learn. This power can be learned if you have the requirment to use it. It's something you can be born with too. But since you would not have the proper training, you would use it willy nilly like and get scared all the time. It's something that has to be taught an early age to prevent fear. 'Size Change' The first power ever discovered that was not elemental based. This power is usually only seen with people and pups with asbergers. It's rare for a non-asberger person to not have it. Asberger people and pups would not realize they have the power and most likely would never use it. But those who are not asberger peoplea nd pups will be able to use the power at ease. They can grow to any size they want, but they do have limits. When they meet those limits, they get bad stomach cramps which wear off in a day. Some people will use this power just to make themselves be taller. {Most common in schools.} In some cases, to appear smaller to not attract attention. 'Absorb Type 1' This power allows the user to absorb someone else's powers or power temporarily, while also making them lose their powers or power temporarily. It has a time limit and if it's met, him and the one who had the power absorbed will suffer much pain until he gets within range of the person who had the powers before. If the individual who had the powers or power dies, the user gets to keep the power as his own, but also to remind him of that individual who died. 'Teleportation' A very unique ability with Teleportation where one can transport themselves, others, or objects of an shape, size, weight, and mass.